theavatar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiulan
Xiulan Background Appearance Personality During her youth, Xiulan was easily described as tomboyish. She was competitive, socially witty, sarcastic, and can get easily bored. She is ill-tempered when it comes to insults directed at her or her companions. She is also protective of and stubborn about her values, although clearly able to tolerate and respect other people's actions and beliefs. She was known to be very hyperactive and adventurous. She was known to sneak out and explore the forests around her home. Often worrying her mother at times. To her, her mother was his greatest love. When she was home, she would always be around her or help with with things. In her late childhood, her love didn't change, though she did lose her hyperactive nature but retaining her adventurous side. However she grew more interested in mastering her abilities and became interested with what others did, their powers, and the motives behind them. She would normally follow them around but not make direct contact with them for the most part. In most cases leading her to test his abilities out in the nearby forest and village, much to her mothers dismay. Abilities Earthbending :Lava Bending :Metal Bending ::Liquid Metal :Geo-Magnetsim ::Magnetic Lava ::Flight Other skills Spirit Bridge Born during the Summer Solstice in the Northern Water Tribe, as a result of being so close to the Spirit World. Xiulan's body is stated as being a spiritual bridge, or is often classified as a Human Spirit Hybrid. As a result of this, She is able to directly able to enter the spirit world at will. However, at times she will involuntarily be pulled into the spirit at random times. :Spirit Union: As a result of her unique birth. She is able to host a spirit in her body, without side effects. When hosting a spirit, her body undergoes a physical change depending on the spirit itself. A more notable effect, when merged, the strength of her bending is greatly increased. She has stated that she is only able to remain fused with a spirit for a limited amount of time, as he body is unable to handle it. As of now the only spirit she has merged with is her partner, Hai Riyo. :Spiritual link-up: Similar to he spirit union ability, Xiulan is able to connect her soul with that of another. This is often done though physical contact, but has shown the ability to do so without. However, stating that she and the person must be close. Once connected, her and the persons eyes glow to reflect their respected bending elements. Being connected allows the users to speak to other another mentally, as well as see what the other sees and hears. The most notable ability is that due to the connect the users are able to simultaneously bend their respected elements and combine them together. Xiulan stated that she is able to keep the connection up for ten minutes at a time. She has stated that she doesn't like using this with just anyone as it connects the minds of the users. In addition to this, she stated that the more she connects the same user or the longer she connects, the more certain traits are passed onto the other. The only known connection she has made was with her former lover, who died while being connected with her. Trivia Quotes *